De novios y patatas fritas
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Cumplían un mes juntos y Shikamaru tenía que llevar a Temari a celebrarlo; no solo porque así se lo había dicho Ino. Aunque celebrase un mes con ella, él no quería considerarlo como una cita. Solo eran una pareja que iban a cenar juntos al McDonald. Allí, y gracias a las patatas fritas, él descubrió que su novia era más problemática de lo creyó en un principio. [UA]


¡Buenas! Aquí os presento otro ShikaTema esta vez sacado de un prompt cuyo enlace es este: _otpprompts. tumblr post / 155697799194 / imagine-your-otp-goes-to-mcdonalds-together-for_

Ya sabéis, juntáis todo lo escrito en cursiva y os lleva al post oficial del prompt en inglés. Está inglés, pero os aseguro que lo traduje bien (?). Al final del fic os pongo mi traducción del prompt para evitar el spoiler.

Y ya que estamos, recuerdo que mi cuenta en Tumblr, ahí todo original (xD), es: _AlwaysLazyStrongGirl_.

Aviso: esto es un UA, porque no hay McDonald en Naruto (que yo sepaxD).

La canción será _Shape Of You – Ed Sheeran_. La recomendaría 84837438 veces, porque vivo enamorada de ella. Te quiero Ed, el puto amo eres.

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Que os guste.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **T**

* * *

.

.

De novios y patatas fritas.

.

.

El instituto de Tokio, uno de los más importantes de la ciudad, se encontraba en su época más temida del año; bueno, en una de ellas. Véase, en época de exámenes. Sí, todos —o la mayoría—, se encontraban nerviosos por su futuro académico. Aunque era el último año antes de ir a la universidad y eran los primeros exámenes de aquel año, los alumnos no sabían cómo superar esta ansiedad que les carcomía por dentro.

Y todo esto se demostraba con un rubio, sí, un rubio —que quizá no sabéis quien es—, que agitaba por la camisa a otro joven moreno de su misma edad —17 años— pidiéndole que le ayudase a pasar el examen de matemáticas.

—Por favor, Shikamaru… ¡No te estoy pidiendo mucho, maldición!

—Hoy no puedo, ya te dije.

—¡Puedes salir cualquier otro día con tu novia! ¡Mi examen es mañana! ¡Solo hazme este favor!

—Me debes ya dos favores, Naruto.

—¡Es el último que te pido, te lo prometo!

—Hasta el siguiente examen —comentó Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡Cierra la boca, _teme_!

Shikamaru suspiró, pensando como librarse de aquel problema.

A ver, no era que él no quisiera ayudar a su amigo, pero ese día cumplía su primer mes junto a Temari y quería ir a comer con ella. Eso les libraría a ambos del estrés de la época. Ella, su novia tres años más mayor, estaba en la universidad y por lo que hablaba con ella —aunque la rubia quisiera esconderlo— sabía que estaba inquieta por sus exámenes.

El Nara suspiró de nuevo, viéndose aliviado del agarre de su amigo rubio, al verle dirigirse a Sasuke para encararse con él, quién estaba tumbado en el césped del patio del instituto. Pensó una manera de escapar de ellos, pero se rascó la nuca al no encontrar ninguna.

 _Maldita sea todo._

Pero para su suerte, una chillona voz se hizo presente, y Shikamaru Nara agradeció a todos los Dioses que habían hecho que su mejor amiga pasase por allí en ese momento. Tomó su mochila y se encaminó hacia ella, quien estaba acompañada por Sakura.

Levantó su mano despidiéndose de Chouji, quien estaba unos metros lejos de ellos, charlando con su novia Karui. Luego le llamaría, se sentiría más cómodo hablando con él de su cita de un mes con Temari antes que con Ino. Esa amiga suya era también era una problemática.

—¿¡Shikamaru!? ¿¡Dónde vas!? ¡No te vayas; te necesito!

Suspiró, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Ino —ignorando los gritos de Naruto hacia su persona— quien le miró extrañada, parando sus pasos junto a Sakura. Por unos segundos mantuvo la mano en su hombro para luego asentir con la cabeza a ambas.

—Os lo encargo.

—¿Eh? —Cuestionaron ambas confundidas.

—Gracias Ino, mañana te detallo como me fue con Temari.

Con ello, la rubia debía darse cuenta que no podía hacer ese día de profesor de su amigo. Esperaba, por todos los dioses de nuevo, que Ino le cubriese. Tras andar unos pasos y levantar la mano como despedida, pudo escuchar un largo suspiro de ella; que más tarde, aunque no estuviera delante, Shikamaru sabía que en sus labios se formó una sonrisa perversa.

Ino levantó la mano, despidiéndose también de él, siendo observada con confusión por su mejor amiga. La sonrisa perversa —y orgullosa como estaba de su amigo de infancia— le iluminaba la cara.

—¿Temari? ¿ _Qué_ nos encarga? No entiendo nada, Ino.

Ella sonrió aún mas, agitando su coleta para poner en marcha su plan.

—¡Shikamaru! —Gritó el rubio, corriendo hacia el lugar por el que se había ido su amigo, pero siendo frenado por Ino—. ¡Le necesito, Ino!

—¿Oh? No te hará falta, Sakura se encargara.

— _¿Qué?_

Lo dicho por ambos amigos no la sorprendió, ya que ninguno se esperaba aquello. Sin embargo, la Yamanaka lo tenía todo pensado. Esta vez cubriría a Shikamaru, mañana se enteraría con todo lujo de detalles de su cita. Además, de aquella manera Shikamaru le debía una.

—Shikamaru va a tener una cita con Temari, cumplen hoy un mes juntos. Os diría que lleva planeándola un par de semanas, pero os mentiría. Tuve que obligarle ayer de que la invitase a algo hoy. ¡Por Dios cumplían un mes juntos!

—¡Eso es genial! —Casi exclamó Sakura emocionada; pero segundos después se acarició el pelo, confundida—. Aunque no entiendo porque dices que yo me encargaré.

—Tú serás quien dé las clases a Naruto.

—Ni hablar.

—Gracias por tu aportación, Sakura —miró al rubio, ignorando lo dicho por la joven de pelo rosa, pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico—. Naruto, ya tienes nueva profesora.

—Quiero a Shikamaru como profesor, Sakura-chan me pegará y...

—¿Dijiste algo, _idiota_?

—¡N-No! ¡Oíste mal, Sakura-chan!

—¡Qué bueno que estéis ambos de acuerdo! Suerte, y más os vale estudiar.

Mientras se alejaba la Yamanaka sonrió, orgullosa. Que buena amiga era, Shikamaru se la debía de verdad. Sakura y Naruto la observaron con un suspiro de por medio. Aunque sabían que Shikamaru amaba a Temari, aquella joven universitaria que les caía bien, maldecían que él no pudiera ocuparse del asunto.

 _Pero era justo._ Él ya seguro que se sabía el temario de sobra, no necesitaba más estudio que un repaso en la noche; aunque, pensándolo bien, ni siquiera requería de eso. ¡Era un genio! Sakura suspiró y tomó por el cuello a su amigo rubio, observando por el rabillo del ojo como Sasuke observaba a ambos.

Naruto se quejó de su agarre y de cómo le arrastraba. Pero una parte de él se alegró de que fuera Sakura quien le diera la clase. Shikamaru a veces era demasiado aburrido. Pero la cosa era que con él siempre —o al menos la mayoría de veces— entendía el temario.

Que los dioses le ayudaran. Tenía que aprobar como fuese.

…

Con su mochila colgada de uno de sus hombros y sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se apoyó en una farola, esperando a que su novia saliera de clase. Ella no sabía que estaba esperándola, ya que se había asegurado que esa tarde no tuviera ningún plan para después de salir de la universidad.

TenTen, mejor amiga de su novia y compañera de clase de ésta, había sido quien se encargó de ello en base a sus órdenes. _No quería que fuera nada especial._ Solo quería salir con ella a cenar por su aniversario de un mes. Vamos, que irían al McDonald porque así también se relajarían.

Aunque había recibido la bronca —más bien los gritos— de Ino por llevarla a un restaurante de comida rápida, diciéndole que no podía llevar allí a su novia porque no era nada elegante —ni bonito—, él la había ignorado.

Por Dios, ni siquiera consideraba aquello una _cita_ en todo el sentido de la palabra. Es decir, saldrían a cenar como novios para compartir tiempo y librarse del estrés de los exámenes. No era nada especial. Ni siquiera le había llevado un regalo; lo cual también provocó nos cuantos gritos a su persona de parte de Ino.

Suspiró, rascándose la nuca, al mismo tiempo que empezó a ver a estudiantes saliendo del recinto a no más de quince minutos de su instituto. Observó por el rabillo del ojo como un pelo rubio atado en cuatro coletas salía del mismo, acompañado de una ligera sonrisa.

Era Temari, _su novia_ , junto a TenTen por supuesto. Observó que bien le quedaban los vaqueros, unos botines negros y la blusa de flores que llevaba —junto a su bolsa colgada de uno de sus hombros llena de sus apuntes—; y maldijo entre dientes, porque él iba con su camisa blanca del uniforme por fuera del pantalón negro.

 _Demasiado simple comparado con ella._

De igual manera, y dejando de lado sus complejos por los que a veces _ella_ le regañaba —ya que según su novia no tenía ninguna razón para tenerlos—, sonrió de medio lado, levantando la mano para saludar a ambas.

Fue TenTen quien le vio y avisó a su amiga de su presencia. Temari al principio se sorprendió de verle ahí, pero segundos después sonrió ligeramente. Quiso que la morena le acompañará a saludarle pero ella se negó, excusándose en que tenía que llegar pronto a casa.

Y claro que TenTen no perdió la oportunidad de decirle a Temari algún comentario pervertido por el que la rubia solo se rió. Era obvio que Shikamaru era todo suyo, y que pronto cumpliría alguna de las cosas que Tenten siempre le proponía. _Pero aun había tiempo para ello._

No le llevó más de diez pasos llegar hasta él, alzándose un poco para darle un beso en los labios que él correspondió, sin moverse un ápice, manteniendo aun las manos en sus bolsillos y su mochila colgada de uno de sus hombros.

Temari le tomó de las mejillas, acercándole a ella mientras movía los labios con más rapidez, aumentando el ritmo del beso que él ni se molestaba en disminuir. Segundos después, el chico no pudo aguantar más y sacando una de las manos de sus bolsillos, la posó en la cintura de ella, acercándola a él para también dejarla ver cuánto la había echado de menos.

Las manos de ella pasaron a rodear su cuello, y la mano derecha de Shikamaru en su cintura la apretó más contra él, besándola con más fervor e introduciendo la lengua en su boca cuando ella así se lo permitió; ansiosa de él, ansiosa _por él_. El dedo gordo de la mano de él en su cintura, acariciaba la misma, a un ritmo muy diferente al que se situaba ahora mismo el beso que estaban compartiendo.

Pero este tacto de Shikamaru se hizo más demandante, a causa del fervor del beso, pasando a tocar la piel de su cintura, acariciándola directamente por debajo de la blusa. La levantó lo necesario como para tocar su piel, lo cual ella no reprochó. Solo pasó a morder ligeramente su labio inferior, acercándose más a él mientras reanudaba ese descontrolado beso, queriendo reducir más la distancia entre ellos.

El chico se turbó por unos segundos, temiendo perder ese control que tanto le caracterizaba, pero consiguió mantenerlo a pesar de volver a besarla sin pensar.

Ella disfrutó de sus dedos tocando ese pelo recogido en esa maldita coleta que le hacía ver _jodidamente_ sexy, e ignorando la bolsa que portaba cayendo de su hombro. Minutos después se separaron, dándose un par de besos cortos, tras acabar ese saludo afrodisiaco del que habían disfrutado.

—Sí que me habías echado de menos, ¿eh, Shikamaru?

—Que problemática, fuiste tú quien se me lanzó.

Cerró un ojo al sentir el puñetazo de ella en su brazo. La vio alejarse de él, sintiendo el frío de sus dedos al perder el tacto de la suave piel de ella. Sonrió de nuevo, contemplándola como si fuera una maldita escultura que podría estar observando por horas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? No creía que nos viéramos hasta acabar exámenes.

—Solo quería invitarte a cenar, mujer.

—Eso es raro en ti —habló, levantando una ceja—. ¿Iremos a un restaurante?

—No seas problemática, el McDonald está más cerca —dijo, tomando una mano de ella—. Además, así nos libramos de tanto estrés, ¿no crees?

—¿Vas a llevarme a cenar comida rápida?

—¿Pasa algo? —Cuestionó él, frenándose y mirándola con una ceja levantada—. ¿No te gusta? Sé que engorda y a las chicas no os gusta, pero…

—No me importa que tenga más calorías, Shikamaru. Además, me encanta el McDonald —sonrió ella, entrelazando sus dedos—. Solo me sorprendió. Creía que no te acordarías.

—Por Skype sería algo aburrido.

—Así es menos aburrido, en eso te doy la razón. Aunque ninguna de las dos opciones es romántica para el aniversario de un mes de nuestra relación.

Él le miró con ambas cejas levantadas, maldiciendo internamente a Ino.

—¿Querías algo romántico?

—En absoluto —confesó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Sin embargo, he de reconocer que creía que eras mucho más cursi.

—Tsk —bufó, apartando la vista mientras se rascaba la nuca, sonrojándose un poco—. Que problemática, mujer.

Ella rió, sin contenerse. A veces Shikamaru era tan adorable que le obligaba a ponerse de aquella manera; a picarle para verle avergonzado. Aún algunos se preguntaban qué veía en un chico tres años menor que ella como para salir con él.

Temari, cada día, aunque no lo viese a todas horas, se afirmaba en su pensar. Por cada momento que pasaba con él observaba más cosas que le gustaban de su pareja. Suspiró, mirándole de reojo mientras apretaba su mano. En solo un mes ese chico se había metido bajo su piel. ¿Cómo demonios lo había hecho cuando nadie más lo había conseguido?

 _Ni ella misma sabía._

…

Cuando llegaron al McDonald les llevó un par de minutos encontrar una mesa libre, tuvieron suerte de que otra pareja estaba retirándose del lugar. Shikamaru se quedó aguardando en la mesa mientras Temari iba a pedir.

—Debería ir yo, ¿sabes?

—No empieces, Nara. Ambos sabemos que puedo tumbarte con un simple movimiento de pies.

Él suspiró, pero no contuvo la ligera sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. Amaba lo única e independiente que era, a pesar de los _problemas_ que aquello le generaba. Ella volvió minutos después con el pedido de ambos, y con una patata frita entre sus labios. Shikamaru sonrió ligeramente y marchó al baño, pidiéndola que le esperara para empezar a comer juntos ambos su hamburguesa.

Sin embargo, cuando Shikamaru retornó del baño no se esperó ver una escena como _aquella_. Abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir al ver a su novia untando una patata frita en su McFlurry de oreo. La observó llevarse la misma a la boca, y disfrutarla como si estuviera hundiéndola en kétchup.

 _Cuando en realidad la estaba tomando con helado de oreo._

Vale, quizá le parecía absolutamente anormal ver aquello; es decir, ¿qué demonios tenía en la cabeza esa mujer para hacer _esa_ mezcla? Pero no le daba asco; cada persona tenía sus gustos. _Solo le parecía raro_. Abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces, sin saber qué hacer o qué decirle, se dio la vuelta para volver al baño.

Iba a dar un paso, hasta que sintió su mirada en su espalda. Era como si el sol le abrasara ésta. Al fin y al cabo, ella tenía familia en países en los cuales hacía demasiado calor. Su mirada tenía ese fuego que le provocaba aquellas sensaciones.

Se giró, yendo al lugar donde estaban ambos sentados, observándola con una patata frita, untada de helado, en sus labios. Se acomodó en la silla, tosiendo un par de veces, sintiendo su mirada curiosa sobre él.

—¿No había kétchup?

Temió morir al preguntarle aquello, pero ella solo mordió la patata frita, llevándosela a la boca para comérsela. Al masticar sonrió de medio lado, apoyándose con el codo sobre la mesa, mientras que con su mano sujetaba su barbilla; mirándole divertida.

—No. Y creo que reacciones como las tuyas también se habían acabado. Fue divertido disfrutar de tu cara, Shikamaru. ¿Quieres?

El Nara la miró, frunciendo el ceño por unos segundos, para después rascarse la nuca ante su carcajada.

 _Maldita mujer._

.

.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **T**

* * *

.

.

Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que escribo un AU de clases con Naruto. Flipando me hallo. Debo ser de los pocos autores que nunca escribió nada de ello, así que aquí tenéis algo que puede parecerse a ese universo escolar.

Prompt: _imagina que tu OTP va al McDonald juntos por primera vez, y A pide un helado con su comida. A entonces procede a meter/hundir/bañar sus patatas fritas (y quizás algo más) en el helado antes de comerlas. B observa aquello sorprendido (de mala manera)._

¿Y qué os pareció? Siento que quedó horrible uchfueij, pero en finxD. Ya sabéis, reviews, favs y follows. Gracias como siempre por el apoyo.

Se despide TemariAckerman06.


End file.
